The Guilds
As an association of craftsmen in a particular trade, there are four types of Guilds in Puppet Guardian: The Merchant Guild The Merchant Guild provides the service of storing, displaying, and then selling items: 'Buying' To buy something, search by name. Remember to capitalize the first letter of each word in the item name. To see a list of different kinds of items for sale, search by a single letter. Use a lower case letter to see longer lists. For shorter lists, use uppercase or capital letters. 'Selling' If you'd like to sell something, just bring it to the Merchant Guild. You can set any price on an item. And you can store up to 20 items for sale at one time. When the item is sold, the Merchant Guild will take 10% off the sale price as a commission fee for any transaction over .1G. For items under .1G, the commission fee will be exactly .01G. The minimum price a seller can set an item at is .02G, and the highest is 9999.99G. The Ranch Guild The Ranch Guild sells many pets. These pets are great companions. They help they help subdue monsters and they have dice which you can use to move through a game. 'Getting A Pet' To own a pet, just make a contract with them. The contract has one simple term: pay for the pet's food for 30 days. If you still want the pet after 30 days, simply renew for 30 more days. Bigger animals eat more, so their food costs are higher. If you have a membership pets are 50% off. 'Traveling with your pet' Traveling With Your Pet While you may own several pets at once, you can only take one pet at a time with you. The Ranch Guild can lodge the animals that you don't take. Roll your pet's dice to move. Bigger pets have more dice. However, when you use your own dice with your pet, you increase its "Experience Level". A higher level means that it has more "Life" and attack power. Higher-level pets often have more dice. Some of the biggest (and most costly) pets, such as the Horse or Panda, will let you ride on them! What is particularly nice about this feature is that it can enable you to move with a charge weapon (Halberd or Axe ) much faster... and it looks cool when you are on a giant pet! Here is a list of the pets The Warehouse Guild With this guild, you can store up to 500 items and 999 of that certain item. It costs 20G every month to use. If your contract has ended, you can still take items out of the warehouse, but can't put items in. If you have a membership, this guild is free to use. The Barbers Guild This guild can cut, dye and trim your hair for 0G-6G. Unless you have a membership which makes hair cut free. The Thieves Guild The thieves guild gives advice about and opens chests . It costs 10G to open one chest. Items found can range from jewelry, gem fragments and elemental weapons. Also you can get for 50 gold a bigger rucksack. And you can change your name for 50 gold. Category:Articles